


И выше край, и ближе дно

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fights, M/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: ищи кого обнимешь в бесконечности кольца и не сдавайся никогда позорься до конца (с) Василий К., «Самое лучшее»
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	И выше край, и ближе дно

Хэ Тянь матерится и вытирает белой салфеткой белый свитшот.

(Он все равно не ангел, хоть весь в белое вырядись, проносится в голове Мо.)

— Это ты виноват, — говорит Хэ Тянь, цепляя пальцем ворот его футболки.

(Не белой. Желтой и изрядно растянутой. Как кусок солнца на июльском полу.)

— Ты толкнул меня под руку, малыш Мо. Теперь я выгляжу как пиздец.

— Ты всегда так выглядишь, — огрызается Мо.

(Это неправда. Хэ Тянь выглядит как гребаный ангел. Даже когда во всем черном. Мо его ненавидит.)

— Не груби мне. Придешь вечером, постираешь испачканное.

— Сам стирай, ебаный урод! — орет Мо. (Это тоже неправда. Хэ Тянь красив. Мо не педик, но и не слепой.) — Я тебе не прачка! Не развалишься две кнопки нажать на своей ебучей машинке!

— Я предупреждал — не груби, — сияет недоброй улыбкой урод и ходячий пиздец Хэ Тянь. — Придется напомнить.

— Только тронь! — щерится Мо. Как есть дворняжка.

Всякий раз эти разговоры закачиваются одинаково: Мо стоит, согнувшись и выкашливая легкие, или сидит, прижимая руки к груди, или лежит, придавленный тяжелым телом. Хэ сильнее, это всем понятно. Всем, кроме малыша Мо. Иначе чего бы он нарывался?

Мо знает, чего. Больше никто не знает. Мо никому не говорил и никогда не скажет.

Что это он во всем виноват.

[Отец ведь хотел их обеспечить. Дать сыну и жене хорошую жизнь. Поэтому и сделал то, что сделал. Ради Мо. Он это случайно услышал, от кого-то из соседей. Они между собой обсуждали, а Мо подслушал. Знал, что хорошие мальчики не подслушивают чужие разговоры, но теперь-то какая разница. Ему не стать хорошим, никогда. Из-за него отец в тюрьме, а мать пашет как проклятая. И всегда, всегда гладит его по голове и говорит, что все в порядке. И ни разу его не наказала. Из-за этого у Мо трещит голова и в мозг словно иголками тычут. Почему мать его не наказывает? Может, просто еще не придумали наказания размером с его проступок? Или, может, мучительное ожидание — часть наказания? Мо не знает, но на всякий случай наказывает себя сам. Сначала он по дурости резал предплечья ножом и тушил об себя сигареты, но мать заговорила о психологе, и Мо разом перестал. Он не хотел в больницу, не хотел, чтобы у него копались в мозгах и давали таблетки. Долго тогда думал, как быть, а потом наткнулся на объявление — магазину требовался разнорабочий. Тяжелые ящики, запах гнили из контейнера с отходами, быстрые взгляды хозяйки, напоминающие, что она следит и нарушения порядка не допустит. Перед сном, лежа на кровати, он слушал, как ноет спина, как тянет мышцы рук, дрожат огнем горящие ладони, и чувствовал, что на эту ночь — прощен. Но, как у ебаной Золушки, наутро все превращалось в тыкву, и плечи снова сутулились под тяжестью ни на грамм не уменьшившейся вины.

И еще были драки. Тут всегда можно объяснить, что это не он, что его задирают, что другого выхода не было. Лгать тоже плохо, Мо в курсе, но разве ему есть что терять? Он дерется зло, отчаянно, часто проигрывает, потому что сил не хватает — да и нет у него такой цели: победить. Зато, сплевывая кровь и проверяя на целость ребра, он почти счастлив. Он платит по счетам. Зарабатывает прощение. Когда-нибудь… Об этом Мо не думает. Будущего не существует.]

Хэ Тянь хорош. Хэ Тянь ублюдок, не жалеющий других. Бьет сильно и не в открытую, знает, куда ударить, чтоб пробрало до печенок. Знает, как унизить, втоптать в грязь, вытереть о человека подошвы дорогих ботинок. Он просто создан для Мо Гуань Шаня.

— Только тронь! — скалится Мо. И ловит удар. И еще один. И еще. На первые два успевает ответить — не сдерживаясь, с Хэ Тянем не приходится сдерживаться, напротив, не помешало бы бить лучше. Третий пропускает. Из носа на футболку брызжет кровь.

— Сука, — шипит Мо, бросаясь на Хэ Тяня, обхватывая руками, пачкая белый хлопок кровью поверх сока. Они кружат по баскетбольной площадке, как в ебучем танце, а потом Хэ без малейших усилий разворачивает его, заламывает руку, роняет, тычет мордой в жесткую короткую траву.

— Придешь и постираешь, я сказал. Понял?

Нос постепенно превращается в редьку.

— Да понял я, — гундосит Мо.

— Придешь?

— Приду.

— То-то же. — Хэ Тянь крутит его обратно, усаживает на задницу и — ублюдок — прижимает к его расквашенному носу белоснежный платок вместо пинка под ребра. Раньше он так не делал, и Мо плохо, очень плохо. Он не чувствует себя наказанным по-настоящему, и прощенным — не чувствует. А все этот чертов Хэ Тянь. Но Мо сам виноват, надо было злить его сильнее. Нельзя размякать, нельзя делать вид, что ты такой, как все. Потому что ты не такой. Ты тот, кому прощение не светит. Ты — Мо Гуань Шань.

Он прижимает платок к носу, потому что выбрасывать нельзя — Хэ разозлится. Хэ разозлится. Черт. Разве не этого он добивается?

Мо демонстративно комкает белую тряпицу в кулаке и отбрасывает в сторону. И поднимает на Хэ Тяня максимально наглый взгляд — ну, что ты мне сделаешь? Давай, сделай хоть что-нибудь, давай, иначе моя голова треснет пополам от невыносимой тяжести. Давай, Хэ, просто ударь, подло, неожиданно, больно, так, как ты умеешь. Давай, Хэ.

Хэ Тянь зло хмурится, прожигает Мо взглядом и отворачивается. Отворачивается, сука, будто ему жалко руки марать о такое ничтожество. И Мо не чувствует себя наказанным — он чувствует себя так, словно его пожалели.

Ебаный Хэ Тянь, сука, за что, почему ты перестал быть чокнутым андроидом и стал похож на человека? Разве тебе больше не интересно?

Похоже, не интересно. Мо прикусывает губу. Сука, ну почему у него все так?

[Сначала все было отлично. Хэ Тянь обрушился на него как ебаный пиздец. Как тайфун на побережье. Мо бесился, не знал, куда скрыться, спрятаться, бросался в заведомо проигрышную драку, посылал нахуй разбитыми губами. Тот не шел, ни в какую. Продолжал заламывать руки, сбивать с ног, возить лицом по жесткой, пыльной траве спортплощадки. Мо сопротивлялся как никогда, находил силу в злости, в ярости, в бешенстве. Сам не знал, что так умеет. Хэ Тянь только смеялся и ломал его сопротивление, будто сухую ветку. И снова больно тыкал в самые уязвимые, не заросшие толстой кожей места. То ли угадывал, то ли интуиция у него охуенная, но тому же Шэ Ли с его ядовитой ухмылкой и ножом в кармане было далеко до примерного мальчика Хэ Тяня, Мо в этом не сомневался. В глазах Шэ Ли была темнота подворотни, а во взгляде Хэ Тяня — пустота. Подворотен Мо не боялся.

Он продолжал сопротивляться — потому что только тогда все было по-настоящему. Настолько по-настоящему, что стало жизнью. Мо подсел на Хэ Тяня, как подсаживаются на крепкую дурь. День за днем он получал свою порцию боли, расплачиваясь за нее тяжелыми монетами вины. И пока кошелек пустел, на душе становилось все легче и легче. Мо даже засыпать стал нормально — сжимая в руке телефон, где еще не погасло последнее пошлое сообщение от Хэ Тяня. Унизительные предположения, непристойные намеки, шутки ниже пояса, как комья грязи. Да, беззвучно шептал Мо, неосознанно проводя пальцем по ребру телефона, поглаживая теплый пластик, да, все правильно. И ждал еще большей грязи, как ударов бамбуковой палки, из-под которой должна брызнуть очищающая кровь.

А кровь брызгала все реже и реже.]

— Какого черта? — спрашивает Мо. Хэ Тянь будто не понимает. А это значит — какого черта ты стал реже меня задевать? Какого черта пытаешься дать заработать, бродишь за мной, вместо удара закидывая руку на плечо и даже не нажимая на болевые точки? Какого черта ты пялишься на меня, как на Мо Лицзина? Какого черта ты перестал быть моей бамбуковой палкой, Хэ Тянь?

(В недавнем прошлом Мо был готов отгрызть по локоть руку Хэ Тяня, чтобы неповадно было бить по роже или залезать в штаны. Сейчас Мо мечтает порвать ему глотку, потому что Хэ Тянь делает и то, и другое слишком редко.)

Сука, думает Мо, и нарывается как никогда: огрызается на любое нейтральное слово, матерится хуже портовых грузчиков, заезжает локтем по ребрам, сбрасывая руку Хэ с плеча, где она лежит слишком мирно. Почти по-дружески, блядь. Какого черта?

Мо нарушает все правила игры, придерживая мяч в руках, сбивая противника с ног, целясь локтем в лицо. Цзянь И орет и ругается, Чжань Чжэнси хмурится, но пока сдерживается, оставляя Мо Хэ Тяню. А тому все нипочем — скалится, ржет и, кажется, вполне доволен жизнью, игрой, психующим злым Мо. Сука.

И вдруг неуловимым движением выбивает мяч из-под руки, уводит на другую половину площадки. Мо бросается следом, прыгает на спину, пытается уронить, Хэ сбрасывает его в траву. Мо цепляет ногой его кроссовок, чтобы остановить, не дать забросить мяч, и Хэ Тянь, матерясь, падает сверху. Ну теперь-то да, думает Мо, теперь-то он заслужил, чтобы ему врезали как следует? На коже Мо давно не появлялось новых синяков. Давай, Хэ Тянь, ну же, сделай это!

И Хэ Тянь делает. Блядь, что он делает?! Тяжесть тела, губы на губах, язык во рту. Ебаный пиздец! Мо мычит, сопротивляется, бешено крутит головой, но когда Хэ Тянь чего-то хочет, он это получает.

Когда он выпрямляется (неуловимо, только что лежал сверху, и Мо чувствовал его всем телом, и вот уже стоит), Мо тоже подскакивает как распрямившаяся пружина. Губы будто молотком били, Мо хочется отрезать их и выбросить вон. Это был сраный поцелуй, стучит в голове, это был сраный поцелуй Хэ Тяня, нахуя, нахуя, нахуя?

— Ты сраный урод! — орет он. — Ты, блядь, отмороженный! Как вся ваша сраная семейка! Отмороженные ублюдки! Ненавижу!

Хэ Тянь делает шаг к нему. Его глаза — там что-то есть, что-то страшное, грозящее бедой. В душе Мо вспыхивает предвкушение. Кажется, сейчас его отметелят так, что еще неделю можно будет засыпать спокойно.

— Вся семейка, говоришь? — растягивает губы в улыбке Хэ Тянь, и Мо видит нечто еще более пугающее: как серые глаза заливает пустота. Все больше, больше, и вот уже серые радужки просверлены насквозь, как дыры в бетоне. Ни блеска, ни злости, ни даже сраной обиды. Пустота. — Что ж… может, ты и прав.

Он поворачивается и идет к выходу, медленно, даже лениво, да и плечи привычно развернуты, но Мо (когда он успел настолько изучить Хэ?) понимает, что того словно самого отметелили сейчас до бесчувствия. Видно, Мо нечаянно угодил по больному. Хотя что тут гадать — он ведь встречал Хэ Чэна. В какой еще семье могли воспитать таких сыновей, как не у отмороженных ублюдков? Но что с Хэ Тянем? Вернись, хочет крикнуть Мо, вернись и просто врежь мне, чтобы зубы посыпались, ты ведь умеешь, ты для этого создан, ну! Но что-то в очертаниях спины Хэ Тяня останавливает его на вдохе. Да, кажется, Мо слишком хорошо научился его читать.

— Ты вроде бы перегнул палку, Мо, — говорит Цзянь И, останавливаясь рядом.

— Да иди ты! — взрывается Мо, сжимая кулаки. Напарывается на взгляд Чжаня, секунду раздумывает, связываться ли, и какими-то обломками мозга понимает — не стоит. Эти двое единственные, кто как-то его терпит, без них будет совсем тоскливо. Теперь, когда его бамбуковая палка вышла из строя. Придется подналечь на разгрузку и, может быть, вернуться к круглым сигаретным ожогам на бедре. За время знакомства с Хэ Тянем Мо не делал этого ни разу. Хэ Тянь сам был как ожог. Никуда он не денется, уговаривает себя Мо, утром подкараулит и навешает пиздюлей без счета. Но в глубине души (которая у него наверняка есть) Мо уже знает, что больше ничего не будет.

Телефон молчит весь вечер. Мо ворочается в кровати, время от времени проверяет — мало ли, вдруг не услышал сигнал входящего. Когда на экране высвечивается три ночи, он достает припрятанную пачку, раскуривает сигарету и тут же тушит о бедро, вздрагивая от резкой, острой боли. Этого мало, очень мало, но хватает, чтобы заснуть. Если каждый раз так, никаких бедер не напасешься. Но Мо в будущее не заглядывает. У него всегда есть только сегодня.

* * *

Сегодня наступает, а ангел смерти не приходит, чтобы покарать отступника. Мо не теряет надежды до самого вечера, однако после школы ему все же приходится напроситься на разгрузку ящиков с капустой и луком, чтобы додать себе то, чего не получил от чертова разобиженного ублюдка. Он перетаскивает тяжелую тару с непонятной злостью, громоздит ящик на ящик, поднимает наверх, хотя руки дрожат и едва выдерживают нагрузку. И только когда метиз, скрепляющий угол, вспарывает кожу на предплечье, Мо отпускает. Он садится в стороне, откидывается спиной на пирамиду из ящиков и прикрывает глаза. В голове звон и легкая эйфория. Он слышит, как из глубокой царапины вытекает кровь, а из него самого — вина, капля за каплей.

— Ты чего это придумал? — кричит хозяйка чуть ли не в ухо. — Ну-ка иди отсюда! Вот, — сует она бинт, — завяжи и домой! Нечего мне тут кровью пачкать!

Поганой кровью Мо можно испачкать целую улицу, а то и город, тут не поспоришь. Мо стыдится показывать кровь, а уж тем более пачкать ей что-либо. Кроме кулаков Хэ Тяня, разве что. Почему-то на его костяшках кровь Мо никогда не выглядит грязной. Обычная кровь, как у всех. Чертов Хэ Тянь.

Телефон молчит.

(Чертов Хэ Тянь.)

Мо украдкой пробирается в ванную, промывает руку, заливает порез лекарством и бинтует. Ему хорошо — настолько хорошо, что он рискует подумать: а если он и в самом деле обидел Хэ Тяня?

Хэ Тянь не обижается. Хэ Тянь бьет. Или запоминает сказанное и бьет уже потом. Мо все сделал правильно. Только вот результат странный. Может, поговорить с Цзянем И?

Мо не хочет ни с кем говорить. Он хочет, чтобы все стало по-прежнему. Он хочет той боли, что Хэ Тянь раздает как по заказу. Чтобы горело и жгло на коже и в душе, чтобы выкручивало, выворачивало от злости, чтобы боль кругами и пятнами, чтобы потом — просто заснуть, не думая о собственной никчемности.

(Хэ Тянь, сука, что его так задело? Что за колесико щелкнуло в голове?)

Мо не хватает его, как цирковому тигру — ударов электрошокером. Мо думает — справлюсь.

* * *

Мо нихуя не справляется.

Руки — кисти, пальцы, предплечья — уже исчерканы вдоль и поперек: тут тебе и проволока с разгрузки, и упавший с идиотской стремянки кирпич, и зубы какой-то шавки, не вовремя на него гавкнувшей, и привычные сбитые костяшки. Живого места не найти. Лицо получше, лицо Мо бережет, но все равно старается лишний раз матери на глаза не попадаться. Под толстой худи вообще пиздец: кулаки Шэ Ли и его дружков, и какой-то тусовки младшеклассников, которую Мо случайно зацепил, и того пьяного бугая, что ни в какую не хотел уходить из овощного. Мо и не помнит, когда его в последний раз столько пиздили. Но все не то. Может, ощущения притупились, думает Мо. Как у собаки, которую лупят с рождения, а она уже не визжит, только крупно вздрагивает перед ударом. Привычка.

Он не хочет думать, что настоящая, живая боль притупляется в нем другой, тусклой и серой, как заплеванный асфальт. Мо не хочет знать, как она называется.

(Это тоска. И Мо точно знает, по чему — кому — он тоскует.)

Ебаный Хэ Тянь, который больше не подходит. Не нажимает пальцем под ключицей, не бьет острым локтем под ребра, не зажимает шею до легкого звона в голове. Не закидывает на плечо тяжелую теплую руку. Последнее не больно, но Мо скучает и по этому.

Он знает, что с каждым днем выглядит все хуже. Невидимая вина грызет его, как уличный кот жесткую старую котлету. Мо чувствует себя кругом виноватым: мать снова перестала улыбаться, Цзянь И и Чжань Чжэнси отдалились, Хэ Тянь… Хэ Тянь только смотрит абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом, из-за которого Мо окончательно тонет в своей безысходности, погружается на самое дно. Ему бы выдохнуть хоть разок, пусть даже потом вода заполнит легкие. Но он не может, и задыхается, и чувствует боль в груди, но это — другое. Эта боль не очищает, она давит, стискивает ребра, и Мо приучает себя дышать неглубоко, едва-едва, так же, как и живет.

Лезвие оставляет на коже красные полосы. Мо смотрит, как капли крови сбегают на подстеленное старое полотенце, впитываются в сероватую ткань. У него внутри вот так же — серовато. И боли он не чувствует. Может, если полоснуть лезвием по глазу… Но мать тогда сильно расстроится, и он будет еще больше виноват.

[Если бы… если бы ему предложили выбрать что угодно в этом мире, Мо выбрал бы не существовать. Никогда не рождаться, не зачинаться, просто — не быть. Не быть — лучшее из возможных состояний. Тогда он никому не доставил бы проблем. Мо хотел бы никогда не появляться на свет. Тогда отцу не понадобилось бы зарабатывать больше, и ничего бы не случилось. Куча челюстей и ребер осталась бы целой, количество разбитых носов в их районе было бы куда меньше. Чжань никогда не получил бы камнем по башке, а Цзянь — лишнего повода для волнений. Хэ Тянь… вот его жизнь, наверное, никак бы не изменилась от отсутствия в мире Мо Гуань Шаня. Что ему какой-то там рыжий. Другого нашел бы.

Тупой укол под ребрами Мо привычно игнорирует. Это не та боль, что способна помочь. Это… Мо и сам не знает, что это. Просто — больно.

Наверное, ему хотелось бы оставить в жизни Хэ Тяня какой-то след. Шрам поперек ребер. Или через все лицо, чтобы каждый раз, глядя в зеркало, думал о нем. Злился. Мечтал отомстить, наказать. Сделать больно так, как это только он умеет.

Мо сжимает кулаки, смотрит, как сукровица выступает из трещин на едва поджившей костяшке. Он больше так не может. Господи, вряд ли существующий, ну не может он так, пойми и заранее прости.]

Шрам. Удар. Драка.

Если Хэ Тянь больше не хочет подходить к нему, Мо подойдет сам. Он общепризнанный хулиган, ему правила не писаны, он никого не удивит, нисхуя двинув Хэ Тяню в морду. И надо что-то сказать, обязательно надо сказать, разозлить, довести до белого каления. Чтобы тот не раздумывал, чтобы серая ярость в глазах, чтобы кулак ломал ребра и не жалел, не щадил. Чтобы Хэ Тянь был Хэ Тянем. Мо действительно этого хочет. Он комкает и засовывает в дальний угол памяти воспоминание о белом платке, прижатом к его носу.

(Глупость. Случайность. Выпендреж.)

Чтобы Хэ Тянь стал прежним, прежним должен стать и сам Мо. Он вспоминает, как скалить зубы на малейшее прикосновение. Как кусать протянутую руку. Как рычать и щериться на чужих. (А чужие — все, все вокруг, кроме матери, а друзей — не существует, а тот, кто желает тебе добра, — Шэ Ли, яд на языке, яд в сердце и острое жало. Таково добро в мире Мо.) Мо крошит в пальцах подобранный со школьного асфальта окурок, машинально тянет ноздрями воздух — нет, не тот запах, не хэтяневский, тот Мо узнает из сотни других. Растеребив фильтр в хлам, он смотрит на белые крошки под ногами, смотрит, глубоко сунув руки в карманы. Ему нужно выйти из тупика. И подходящий выход только один. Есть и второй — не-существование, но мама же… Мо не может ее расстроить. Даже мертвым ему не вынести такой вины. Значит, только Хэ Тянь. Мо смотрит в высокое небо. Он не хочет, не хочет этого делать. Просто у него нет выхода. Шавке, загнанной в тупик, нужен тот, кто засадит ботинком под ребра и погрузит в блаженное небытие. Мо знакомы только два состояния: боль и вина. Когда-то их было больше. Мо не думает об этом, не думает о Хэ Тяне, не думает больше о маме. Он просто делает шаг, а дальше все становится просто.

— Хэ Тянь!

Тот оборачивается. В раздевалке уже никого нет, Мо тщательно подготовился.

— Не это ищешь?

Пачка сигарет взлетает в воздух и снова падает в руку — любимая отрава Хэ, он без нее жить не может. Если бы у Мо все было так просто.

— Пиздишь чужое курево? — криво улыбается Хэ Тянь. — На свое не хватает?

Нахуй мне твое курево, мог бы ответить Мо, я здоровье берегу. Но сегодня у него другая цель.

— Не обеднеешь, — цедит он. — У тебя бабла полные карманы. Папочка спонсирует? Платит за то, чтоб тебя не видеть?

Он несет то, что несет, на чистой интуиции и, видимо, поэтому попадает в цель. Серые глаза становятся почти белыми, как клочки бумаги, проткнутые черными булавочными головками зрачков. Губы сжимаются в узкую, почти невидную линию.

— И почему тебя так интересует мой папочка, малыш Мо? — тянет Хэ в тон, сдерживая рвущуюся ярость. — Не потому ли, что своего тебе не видать еще… сколько там? Лет десять?

Мо должен бы сорваться, скатиться в черную пропасть гнева, но вместо этого чувствует, как что-то ломается внутри. Никто никогда не озвучивал вслух эту неприглядную правду. Последнему, кто попытался, Мо вбил зубы в глотку.

— Ублюдок, — честно отвечает он. Не нужно сдерживаться, не нужно думать — это ведь Хэ. — У тебя грязный язык, и ты не держишь его за зубами. Брат-то поумнее будет. Помню, как он в школу тогда приходил. Ты ему в подметки не годишься.

— А кто сказал, что я хочу быть похожим на него? — усмехается Хэ Тянь, и это тоже искренне, Мо чувствует. Неправильно, все не так. Это должен быть другой разговор.

— А мамочка такое одобряет?

— Не смей. — Мо и не знал, что человек может быть настолько быстрым. Чужая рука сжимает ворот, больно затягивая ткань на шее, чужие губы обжигают ухо, Хэ нависает над ним темной грозой. — Не смей говорить о ней, никогда. Даже думать… упоминать… не смей.

— А то что? — Мо выворачивается так, чтобы взглянуть Хэ Тяню в глаза. Он вспоминает свою маму, он знает, что нельзя, нельзя так, но как иначе получить желаемое? А ярость Хэ Тяня дышит над ухом, опаляет, и Мо торопится, боясь растерять решимость. Если не сделать этого сейчас, все окончательно пойдет по пизде и в пизду. Мо и так слишком надолго зависает, стоя у края крыши. Лезвие и сигареты давно не помогают. Ему нужна боль иного рода. — Что будет, если я скажу, что твоя мамочка переспала с самым стремным ублюдком в этом городе, чтобы родился ты? Да еще, небось, долго перебирала…

Кулак врезается поддых, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Затылок со стуком ударяется о стену — другой рукой Хэ Тянь сдавливает его горло.

— Я же сказал — не смей. — Будто металлом по стеклу.

Мо бьет его головой в нос, не дотягивается, пытается сделать подсечку, но сам летит на пол. Ботинок Хэ врезается в бок раз, другой, и из Мо потихоньку начинает вытекать скопившаяся внутри чернота. Он вдыхает между ударами — впервые за много дней. Он дышит, перекатывается на спину, улыбается.

— Сука, — цедит Хэ Тянь. Что, и это все?

— И дерешься, как баба, — четко произносит Мо — ему даже в челюсть ни разу не прилетело. — Тоже мамочкины уроки? А ебаться она тебя учила? Понравилось?

Это уже за гранью. Мо знает и так, но понимает еще и по бешеным, остекленевшим глазам Хэ. Таким тот никогда не был, и Мо с зарождающимся ужасом и острым, как нож под лопатку, ожиданием думает, что переборщил. Впрочем, не все ли равно? Он ведь хотел шагнуть с края. Вот и шагнул.

— Сейчас узнаешь. — Мо вздергивают вверх, как мешок с морковью. — Ты, блядь, допизделся своим поганым ртом.

Мо и сам в курсе, но по привычке еще дергается.

— Иди в жопу, ублюдок!

— Сейчас, — обещает Хэ Тянь, и этот свистящий шепот ничем не похож на его обычный голос. Кажется, обернись — и увидишь стремные золотые глаза под грязно-серой челкой. Мо прошибает страхом. Капля пота стекает к верхней губе, и Мо слизывает ее. Кисло. Противно.

Стол для бутылок с водой и прочей дребедени бьет по лицу. Мо протаскивают по нему вперед, прижимая грудью к белому пластику. На пол сыплются одноразовые стаканчики, легкие, как души невинных, чье-то влажное полотенце, порванный напульсник. Мо видит все, как в замедленной съемке, четко и выпукло.

— Сейчас, — хрипит навалившийся сверху всей тяжестью Хэ. Его локоть больно упирается между лопаток. Мо не успевает осознать масштабов пиздеца, как с него сдергивают спортивки вместе с трусами. — Хочешь узнать, чему меня учили в семье? Не привязываться. Не жалеть. И не спускать неуважения в свою сторону. Никому.

Мо чувствует его огромный, твердый член, прижавшийся между ягодиц, отделенный только тонкой тканью, и дергается. Беги, вопит каждая клеточка мозга, делай что хочешь, ори, кусайся, плачь, только не дай засунуть это в себя. Но его вина, его чудовище, живущее внутри, облизывается и сообщает, что никуда он не пойдет. Что если вытерпеть это, сейчас, до конца, тогда, может быть, почти наверняка, есть шанс, что он будет прощен — навсегда. Глаза щиплет, слезы бегут, как вода из неплотно закрытого крана. Мо вовсе не хочет плакать, это просто рефлекс или хуй знает что. Он не существует, его вообще нет, он в другом месте, не здесь, где его сейчас... Хэ Тянь резко дергает свободной рукой, и голая, горячая, огромная головка упирается в зад, давит, чуть скользит, давит и вот-вот вдвинется внутрь, разрывая сжатое очко. Мо зажимает зубами бугристую от прежних прикусов губу, зажимает себя внутри, будто в кулак, и совсем чуть-чуть — на большее его не хватает — подается к Хэ Тяню.

«Накажи меня».

Хэ Тянь замирает. Локоть соскальзывает с шеи, пальцы путаются в волосах, больно сжимают, заставляют вывернуть голову. Бешеные глаза заглядывают в лицо.

— Нахуя ты это делаешь?

Мо зажмуривает глаза. Что еще ему надо? Пусть просто сделает это, чтобы грязно, унизительно, невыносимо больно, чтобы не знать ничего хуже, чтобы упасть на самое дно и перестать думать о том, что все из-за тебя, мелкого, никому на хрен не сдавшегося засранца…

— Нахуя ты это делаешь?

И палец давит в какую-то точку на шее так, что Мо орет изо всей мочи, и глаза едва не выскакивают из орбит.

— Я задал вопрос.

Он все еще звучит как Шэ Ли, но Мо различает и интонации прежнего Хэ Тяня. И именно к нему обращается он в слезах и соплях с невнятной, отчаянной просьбой:

— Накажи меня.

— Что? — Руки Хэ чуть разжимаются. Наверное, можно было бы попробовать вывернуться. Но силы уходят на то, чтобы не сказать больше, чем следует. Хотя, кажется, и с этим он уже проебался.

— Сделай то, что хочешь. — Мо трясет, пальцы намертво вцепились в край столешницы, он бы и глаза закрыл, но почему-то не может. Все равно все плывет, и лица Хэ не разобрать.

— Я не хочу!

— Сделай!

— Да пошел ты! — Тяжесть пропадает. Хэ выпрямляется, отпускает его волосы, толкая головой в стол, будто стряхивая грязь с пальцев, отступает на шаг и… резко, шумно выдыхает. Блядь. Мо понимает, что не его голая задница так поразила Хэ Тяня — что он, задниц не видел? Но круглые шрамы, длинные шрамы, красные и розовые и белесые старые, сигаретные ожоги и вспоротая кожа — его бедра, как географическая карта с реками и озерами, и именно на это уставился сейчас Хэ.

— Вот, значит, как, — выдыхает он. Блядь.

Мо неуклюже встает, путаясь, тянет на себя одежду, отводит взгляд. Красное зареванное лицо, дрожащие руки, а теперь еще и это… Стыд перекрывает все остальное. Теперь у Хэ есть беспроигрышный козырь. А у Мо только крыша. Да что ж все так, ну почему, за что?

— Зачем? — спрашивает Хэ, и голос у него абсолютно свой, хоть и изрядно охуевший. — Ты можешь объяснить? Я, блядь, понять хочу.

Мо молчит, но это уже бесполезно.

— Что ты там скулил? «Накажи»? В чем ты виноват? Мо, я тебя знаю. За тобой не может быть ничего серьезнее пары сломанных носов.

— Нихуя ты не знаешь, — огрызается Мо. Ни на чем не основанная убежденность Хэ Тяня раздражает и молчать уже невозможно. — Это я виноват. Во всем. Если бы не я… если бы не деньги… отец бы не сидел… маме бы не пришлось… все из-за меня, короче. Вот нахуя я родился?

Он впервые произносит это вслух и не может понять, легче стало или тяжелее. Никому другому и под пытками бы не признался, но с Хэ Тянем все не по-человечески.

— А я, видимо, родился, чтобы быть твоей палкой для битья, так? — задумчиво спрашивает тот и спорить тут совершенно не с чем. Мо опускает голову.

— Тебе-то какая разница? — бурчит он под нос. Стыд куда-то испарился, и Мо не знает, что сейчас чувствует. — Сделал бы, что собирался, и делу конец.

— Я не насильник, — ровным тоном произносит Хэ Тянь.

— А кто сказал, что это насилие?

— Ну да, ты ведь сам хотел, — в его голосе слышатся отзвуки злости и привычного ехидства, и это позволяет Мо наконец нормально вдохнуть. — А меня ты спросил? Я, может, не хочу окончательно становиться мудаком.

— Я же типа это… провоцировал, — в Мо поднимает голову жажда справедливости.

— Неважно. — Хэ Тянь трет лицо. — Я понимаю, чего ты добивался. Хотя… нет, нахуй, не понимаю я этого, не мое. Я другое понимаю: если я такое сделаю, у нас больше никогда ничего не будет.

Мо будто еще раз поддых врезали. Че за нахуй, че Хэ несет? Они ведь просто… Он даже не знает, кто они друг другу. Не знает, почему так жарко стало в груди. Не может понять, бежать ему или сделать шаг к Хэ, просто чтобы оказаться немного ближе. Не знает, зачем им быть ближе. Что-то меняется, да? Вот прямо сейчас. В этой сраной раздевалке, где Мо едва не выебали. Он заставляет себя взглянуть Хэ Тяню в лицо.

«Если я такое сделаю, у нас больше никогда ничего не будет», — вот так там и написано. Открыто, откровенно, обнажено. Почти как голая задница. Эта искренность сносит вмиг, будто цунами.

— У нас и так не будет, — Мо даже забывает материться. Хорошо хоть, про дышать помнит. И то — через раз.

— Всегда есть надежда, — улыбается Хэ. И тянет улыбку, тянет, мол, чего ты, я не всерьез. Это он глаза свои не видит, думает Мо, да лучше бы и я их, блядь, не видел, душу же вынимают. — Человеку нужен кто-то… ну, рядом.

Так-то Мо никогда и ни с кем. Ничего. Не целовался даже. Так, дрочил только иногда на фотки красивых баб — актрис там или певиц. Чтоб всерьез смотреть на кого-то — да ну. Кому он нужен? Ни денег, ни ума, ни рожи смазливой. Мать, конечно, говорила, что он симпатичный, так то мать. Для матери ее ребенок всегда самый лучший. Мо-то знал, как все на самом деле.

А тут Хэ Тянь, звезда школы, красавец, спортсмен, мечта ебаная. Ну и с какого ему верить?

— А друзья? — спрашивает Мо. — У тебя же были друзья?

— Ну… — Пауза бесконечная. — Можно сказать, были.

— И куда ты их дел?

— Закопал. — Хэ Тянь вроде смеется. Или плачет. Мо не может понять. Надо бы посмотреть в лицо, но Мо опять прячет глаза. У него и так руки трясутся. И кишки. И душа.

— Мо, — говорит Хэ Тянь. — Слушай сюда. Я твое наказание. Понял? На всю жизнь. Этого тебе достаточно, чтобы больше не делать с собой такого?

Его взгляд указывает на косо натянутые спортивки.

— Не знаю, — говорит Мо. Он и вправду не знает. — Можно попробовать.

(Хочу, думает, блядь, как же я этого хочу.)

Его изъеденная душа сочится крупными солеными каплями. Больно. Но и хорошо. Будто прощением пригрело.

— Я буду твоим другом, — говорит он. На лице Хэ Тяня расплывается знакомая широкая улыбка. Пиздец, понимает Мо. Что-то не так.

— Тогда я и тебя закопаю, — отвечает Хэ, улыбаясь мертвыми глазами.

— Нет, — Мо сегодня храбрый. — Я буду твоим откопавшимся другом. Второй раз нельзя закопать, верно?

Хэ Тянь ведь не собирается нюни распустить, правда? Это будет уже слишком. Мо больше не выдержит. Он и так едва держится.

— Можно, я тебя обниму? — спрашивает Хэ и опять лыбится, сука.

— Если уберешь эту дебильную ухмылку. — Не может Мо больше видеть эти его отрепетированные гримасы. Хочет настоящего.

Хэ, конечно, наебывает — сверх разрешенного еще и губами в висок тычется, прижимается, стискивает так, что дышать нечем. А у Мо нет сил отодвинуть, обматерить. Он и сам уже руки сцепил у Хэ за спиной и слушает, как поднимается горлом огромный, соленый, горький комок вины и вытекает через глаза, через нос, уголки губ. И не предупредить, что рубашку промочит, рот не открыть, чтобы не прорвало плотину, не хлынуло совсем уж позорными ручьями, с всхлипами и захлебыванием. Так и давятся каждый своим прошлым, держась друг за друга, как за доску после кораблекрушения. Авось выплывут.

  
  



End file.
